


Seize

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Jared suffers from seizures. He was only 9 when he was diagnosed from epilepsy.ORJared has a seizure and his boyfriends have to help.





	Seize

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired from CardlinAudio's seizure roleplay.

Jared suffers from seizures. He was only 9 when he was diagnosed from epilepsy. When he was 9, he had a grand mal seizure, causing him to go to the hospital. He was put on a monitor, and was diagnosed with epilepsy.

 

Now he was 20, nearing his college years, in a relationship with Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen, holding down a job, and handling his disorder well.

 

Evan, Connor and Jared were making dinner. It was their two-year anniversary, and they were making homemade pizza.

 

“Okay, so, like this entitled bitch had the audacity to say that I was hurting her daughter, even though I was minding my own business buying all this shit,” Evan explained. Evan’s been doing very well on managing his anxiety in the past couple years, getting a new therapist, and doing journal entries on his bad days.

 

Connor left his family after high school. They weren’t willing to help him with his BPD, so Jared’s dads took him in for his first year of college. He still talked with Zoe, however. She was on his side on getting him help.

 

“That’s so stupid,” Connor commented. “I hate those entitled parents. They expect us to make themselves look good or some shit.”

 

Jared giggled. He loved his babies so much.

 

“So, Papa and Dad are coming down in a few weeks,” Jared said. “They’re passing through to make it to my aunt’s”

 

Evan nodded as he cuts up the peppers.

 

“Man, I love your dads, Jare,” Evan replied.

 

Suddenly, Jared felt his head rush, and his hands started shaking. He started groaning, gaining his partner’s attention.

 

“Jare?” Connor questioned.

 

Jared fell to the floor, his body convulsing into a seizure.

 

“Whoa, whoa,” Evan mumbled, both him and Connor kneeling to the floor.

 

Jared was on his back, shaking violently.

 

“Get him on his side,” Connor said, and Evan moved Jared to his side.

 

Connor restrained Jared’s arms so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

 

“Oh, Jesus, I haven’t seen a seizure this bad in awhile,” Evan mentioned.

 

“Me neither,” Connor responded, rubbing Jared’s arm.

 

The convulsions started to slow down, but the jerking of Jared’s hands and feet were still there.

 

“Hey, Jare, you with us, baby?” Connor asked.

 

Jared responded with mumbles and moans, his brain trying to kick back into gear. His eyes were glazed over, and wandering around.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, lovely,” Connor cooed. “Take your time.”

 

The jerking hands and feet stopped, and Connor let go of Jared’s arms.

 

“Jare, love, can you hear us?” Evan tried.

 

Jared’s nodded weakly, groaning.

 

“Hey, good. Good boy,” Evan praised.

 

“Can you talk?” Connor asked.

 

Jared murmured a yes. “Wha’ happened?” Jared slurred.

 

“You had a seizure, hun,” Evan replied. “How do you feel?”

 

Jared groaned again. “I think I bit down on my tongue,” He said.

 

“Lemme see,” Connor ordered, and Jared obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. “I see some teeth indents. No blood, though.”

 

Jared tried getting up on his own, but Evan gently stopped him

 

“Hey, hey, don’t strain yourself, babe,” Evan remarked.

 

Jared lay back down. “My mind feels fucked,” He said.

 

“Like how?” Evan questioned.

 

“I can’t remember what we were doing,” Jared replied.

 

“Well, we were preparing for our anniversary dinner, love. You were rolling out the dough and you had a seizure,” Evan explained.

 

“Do you remember where we met, Jare?” Connor asked.  
  
“Y-yeah, at the epilepsy support group.”

 

While Connor didn’t have epilepsy, he came to verse himself in the disorder after his aunt died from the disorder.

 

“Good. And what’s your favorite ice cream flavor?”

 

Jared gulped. “Chocolate. It’s the superior flavor,” He answered.

 

“Great, love,” Connor praised more, placing little kisses in Jared’s hair.

 

Jared coughed.

 

“Hey, um, maybe we could set up an appointment with your neurologist?” Evan asked. “Your meds haven’t been working, you’ve been having a lot of absence seizures.”

 

Jared nodded in agreement. “You’re right.”

 

Evan and Connor helped Jared to his feet.

 

“Ev, I’m gonna take him to our room to rest. You finish making the pizza.” Evan nodded, and Connor helped Jared up to his feet.

 

Connor and Jared walked through the hallways of their house. They got it because Jared’s Papa had friends in real estate and got it for cheap. It was two bedroom and two bath, just enough room for a poly relationship.

 

Connor and Jared walked into their bedroom and Connor gently set his boyfriend on the bed.

 

“Thanks,” Jared mumbled.

 

“Anytime, hun,” Connor replied and got in bed with Jared. “This okay?” Jared nodded and Connor snuggled up to him. “You did so well. I’m so proud, babe.” Connor nudged his Jared’s nose with his, making little eskimo kisses.

 

Jared smiled lazily, nuzzling into Connor’s touch.

 

The door opened and closed, and the two boyfriends looked up, seeing Evan smiling to the both of them.

 

“D’aw, don’t you look all cute and snuggled up?” Evan cooed, walking to the bed and laying on the opposite side of Jared, sandwiching him.

 

Jared hummed happily.

 

“Sleep, baby,” Evan said. “We’ll wake you up for dinner.”

 

Jared nodded and slowly fell asleep.

 

He had a lot of battles to fight, but he had Connor and Evan to fight them with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
